carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony: Unplugged
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 19a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 18, 2008 |Image file = Ep19AS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Present and Accounted For |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = King of the Gobblebugs}} is the first part of the nineteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. Summary Harmony sings while walking by the Gathering Tree with True Heart. True Heart comes up with the idea of Harmony singing a song about each of their friends that they pass along the way. True Heart and Harmony enter the Sweetheart Shop, where Harmony sings a song about Share. Love-a-Lot comments on how much she loves Harmony's singing. Cheer and Funshine are playing belly ball when Harmony and True Heart walk by. Harmony sings a song about Cheer and Funshine, and then catches the ball. By the fountain, True Heart tells Harmony that she should hold a concert. Harmony agrees, and tells True Heart to be her manager. Harmony sings a song for True Heart and then they start handing out flyers for Harmony's concert. True Heart explains that she'll be singing back up, and so will the songbirds, but Harmony starts to get more and more conceited. Harmony insist that she's the star, and leaves True Heart to hand out flyers on her own. Harmony tries on a yellow cape that she'll wear in her show. She then throws it on the ground and tells True Heart to pick it up. True Heart quickly obeys. Harmony walks up onto the stage and starts to sing, but says her throat is dry. She ask True Heart to get her a glass of water before she walks backstage. Tenderheart notices how rude Harmony is being, and ask True Heart why she isn't saying anything about it. True Heart says everyone is excited for the concert, and she doesn't want to ruin anyone's fun. True Heart leaves the Sweetheart Shop with a large tray of stuff. Cheer comments on what a good friend True Heart is, but True Heart confesses how ungrateful Harmony is being. Cheer explains that Oopsy and Tenderheart aren't going to the concert because of how Harmony's been acting. Cheer then tells True Heart that she has to confess how she feels to Harmony. True Heart returns to Harmony who is singing a song about her upcoming concert. True Heart explains that other Care Bears have talents, but they don't brag about them. Harmony seems to be listening until True Heart mentions that some of the bears aren't going to be attending her concert. Harmony says that they're just jealous and storms off, but True Heart tries to explain that Harmony has become conceited. Harmony is furious and tells True Heart to leave, so True Heart quits. At night, the concert starts. Harmony walks onto stage and begins singing her Concert Song again. However, she stops short when she notices that the only Care Bear to show up is True Heart. True Heart explains that no one wanted to see Harmony's concert since she's been so mean to everyone lately. Harmony realize that True Heart was right, and apologies for the way she's been acting. True Heart forgives her and they come up with a plan. By the fountain, where all the Care Bears are sitting at the outdoor tables, True Heart announces that Harmony is going to sing. Harmony comes out and sings her apology song and the Care Bears forgive her. Songs Gathering Tree Song ♫ I just love a sky of blue, guess the songbird loves it too! This is nice, just you and me, here beneath the gathering tree! ♫ Share's Song ♫ This is Share, you have to meet her. Candy's sweet, but Share is sweeter! ♫ Funshine's and Cheer's Song ♫ It's always fun when Funshine's near, and who brings smiles like our friend Cheer. ♫ True Heart's Song ♫ Who's the true-bluest of the true. Why Trueheart Bear of course it's you. ♫ '' '''Concert Song' ♫ What better concert could there be than one starring me, me, me! ♫ "Sorry" is all I can say ♫ I dreamed of the spotlight, got caught up by stardom, and somehow it lead me astray. A friend tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. Now "sorry" is all I can say. When I started thinking of me and me only, I lost all my friends on the way. Now I'm here to tell you, I know that I hurt you, and "sorry" is all I can say. "Sorry" is all I can say. ♫ '' Errors * During most of the episode, True Heart is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19AS1.png * When entering the Sweetheart Shop, Wish's hair barrette's tassels are on the wrong side. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19AS2.png * While handing out flyers, Harmony is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19AS4.png * When everyone is gathered around Harmony, Bedtime is missing his slippers. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep19AS5.png Trivia * This is the second time Harmony sings an actual song, the first time was in Battle of the Bands. * Harmony sings some of her lines in this episode. The last time she sung one of her lines was in Bubbles, Share and Share Alike, Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks, and Whose Friend is Who?. This isn't counting the little bit of singing she did with her songbirds in the episode Stand Up and Cheer. The lines Harmony sings or partially sings in this episode are: ** "I love to... ♪ sing! ♪" ** "♪ Ok ♪" ** "Well... ♪ thank you ♪" ** "♪ Thank You ♪" ** "But what did you expect from... ♪ Me! ♪" ** "But, of course, I will be the ♪ star ♪" ** "♪ La La La La La ♪" * True Heart sings a part of her line, "And they are all ♪ loud! ♪" This is the only time a bear other than Harmony sings. * This is the second time we see Share working at the Sweetheart Shop, the first time was in Share and Share Alike. * The music that plays during Harmony's ''"Sorry" is all I can say ''song is the same music that plays during ''The World's Mad at Me song from the movie Oopsy Does It! * Grumpy is the only main character whom Harmony doesn’t sing a song about. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes